Turning the Tables: Ghosts of the Past
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Two months after the Sucession conflict, Natsuki is visited by the Vongola Primo for the Inheritance of Wills. Which is quite impossible, until six of the seven agents of Sentinella goes into a mysterious comatose, and in just a few days, started being possessed by the first generation of the Vongola Family, except for the Primo himself. The mystery of the seven is about to unfold.
1. The New Trouble

**Author's note is below. **

**PREVIEW**

**Chapter 1 The New Trouble**

Byakuran Gesso can be described by a lot of words: outrageous, crazy, cynical, qualified to be sent to a mental institution, sadistic idiot, and cunning, among others. But no one had expected for him to soften up to the sister of the person that he was supposed to eliminate in the future of ten years. Technically, he was supposed to eliminate Sawada Tsunarumi, the Vongola Decimo. But instead, this world had Sawada Natsuki as the Decimo. It could have made his job easier by a large margin if his other self from another world hadn't messed up and had gotten incinerated by Tsuna's boy self.

But that doesn't mean that he had to do the things his other selves has done. Since the expectations on the other worlds were now gone, and their ability is only limited in dreams and a span of a month for re-use, he had another thing in his mind. He had been prepared when he found out that the Tsuna in this world was a she, and the fact that she was not the destined Decimo even though she was the eldest, and the one who had that title on hold was her younger brother. Sometimes Byakuran thought if their father was a sexist, but then, all men were.

Despite all of this, Byakuran thought, from a very young age, that he would not follow the path of his other selves. He will just live his life to the fullest, as his mother's philosophy was. Celestine Millefiore-Gesso was one of the most beautiful women Byakuran had ever seen. In the other worlds, his mother had died giving birth to him, or died in an accident before he turned fourteen. But her personality and vitality is stronger in this world, which he is thankful of, made it possible for her to live longer than the other worlds. She was the one who taught him the happy things in life that his other selves didn't even know. She was the one who taught him how to fight, and most of all, she was the right hand of the sister of the Nineteenth Regina della Sentinella. Before she was the wife of the Gesso boss, she was friends with one of the greatest informants of their time. They were known as Anna and Brenna Amati. The pair informants that never failed to give their clients their needed information, until they became part of Sentinella. The three had been high school friends since then, and when Anna Amati was chosen as the Nineteenth, she was chosen as the right hand of her sister without a second thought.

Such is the reason why he has met Tsuna in the first place. They had met when Tsuna was thirteen, and at that time, he was surprised to know that she was the chosen heir of Anna, of all people, despite the fact that he knew that she was supposed to be the 'Dame-Tsuna' that everyone loved to tease and bully. His questions about it were answered when he found out that she was trained by the vicious prefect, Hibari Kyouya to get rid of that image and create a new one, which included Tsuna being smart, strong and responsible and turned out to be his secretary and secret girlfriend.

The encounter with this world's Tsuna was quite different than he had ever expected. The fact that she didn't stutter anymore and can stand on her own was incredible. He had never thought that such as her would exist when he knew from a lot of worlds that her other selves were as clumsy as the day they were born. But Sawada Tsunarumi was different. She was independent at most, and very intimidating when provoked. But most of the time, the girl was cheery. There was also one thing that Tsunarumi had that some of her parallel selves didn't have. She values knowledge above everything else, and believed in the motto of Sentinella.

_Knowledge is power._

Truth be told, he had never seen such a dedicated apprentice such as herself and loyal to Anna that way. As far as they knew, Anna shared a special bond towards Tsuna that everyone in Sentinella knew of, and no one would dare question that bond of master and apprentice. That was when he had decided one day that he would grant her the knowledge of a memorable experience that his other selves had gone through, and he wished he wouldn't go through again. He gave her the knowledge of another world, which is the knowledge of a parallel world where she was the Vongola Decimo, and that her younger twin had ceased to exist.

She took it rather coolly at most, and the fact that she is very open minded made things all too easily. But at that moment, somehow he felt that she was concocting some grand scheme that he could guess would be a long term thing. It was not something to be taken lightly when a girl like that started making plans. Even Anna, who had taught her strategies, was quite surprised at the vast out of the box ideas that she can counter at every situation.

After that certain episode, Tsuna had casually told Byakuran for both of them to be friends, something that he didn't expect for her to offer. He had never been friends with Tsunarumi or any of her parallel selves for the matter, save for the one who was responsible for his limited use of his ability, but now that he had a chance, and he wasn't restrained by his other selves not to do so, he grasped it. At once, he had liked the young brunette, but he didn't like Hibari that much, that's why he always flirts with Tsuna calling her 'Hime-chan' and/or 'Tsu-chan' in a sing-song voice all the time to annoy him and make him jealous. No matter how many times he had been reprimanded by Tsuna, he just couldn't help but do it all the time.

A month has passed since the final trial, and everyone minded their own business as usual. Tsuna will be released from base lockdown in three days, and he saw it to himself to at least visit the girl that has been nothing but surpassing his expectations. Btu he didn't fly across the globe just to chat with Tsuna. For years, he had been taught the ways of an informant by his mother, and he knew where to get information that involves serious matters that needs looking over by the organization. True that they wouldn't touch a mafia family's affairs unless requested upon, but one word from Bermuda and they have the authority to butt into their matters without complaint, unless they want to stand up to Vindice, which would be very unlikely, and would be the last thing anyone would ever do. That was one of the methods of gathering information about certain families.

Entering the infirmary, he saw the brunette reading through a large pile of books on the bedside table where a lampshade used to be along with her medications and food. It would seem that even though she had an illusion in school, it doesn't mean that she would neglect her studies. "So I see you're trying to keep on track on your studies even though you're on lockdown," he teased.

Tsuna returned a smile, "Well I have to keep my grades up for future use,"

Byakuran leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms around his chest, "Speaking of the future…there would be no trips to the future for dire reasons in this world as well." Sometimes he asks himself why he even bothered to tell her everything that he knew from the other worlds. But sometimes, he doesn't really care why at all.

"Then what would be the disaster that will befall this world, Byakuran-kun?" Tsuna wondered as she continued to write in her notebook.

"Shimon," Tsuna's writing stopped instantly when she heard the name.

"Cozart-san's family?" Tsuna asked.

Byakuran nodded. "It appears that a _misty_ history between the two families will resurface soon." He predicted.

Tsuna closed her notebook with a sigh, "So it has come to this…" she said solemnly. "I had wanted to avoid this as much as possible and clear out the misunderstanding before it came, but I guess we are yet to know what really happened that day. I tried asking Bermuda-sama about it, but he simply said that he will not utter a single word about it. I tried so hard to find out what the Vongola and Shimon are covering, but in the end…"

Byakuran knew what she meant. Even at that moment, he has yet to receive the memories of what had transpired in the conflict between the Shimon and the Vongola for some unknown reason. It was like that part of his ability of knowing that incident was blocked, unlike his knowledge of the Varia incident and the Ring battles. It was hard not to know a thing about it, and it annoyed him inside. There was nothing more he could give out to Tsuna anymore, and they were left to wonder what Bermuda is keeping from Sentinella concerning the concealed history between the two families. "Nothing could come up?"

Tsuna nodded. "And we have another problem in our hands as well," she stated. "One of these days, there will come a time when the ghosts of the past appear to judge the ones worthy of their succession and will."

The white haired boy's eyes turned serious once again. "I see…and I bet this is about to get even more complicated than before, considering we are in the time where two situations arises all at once…"

It was then when the door to the infirmary opened, revealing Ugetsu with a letter. "Tsuna-chan! There's an urgent message from Bermuda-sama!" he shouted. After a few moments, the others entered as well, curious and tensed about what the letter from the former Arcobaleno contained.

Taking it from Ugetsu immediately, she opened it and read its contents. She was rather surprised when it contained black flames just like the one in Natsuki's letter from the Ninth a few months ago. It was an absolute order. She read the contents aloud.

_Ventesima Regina della Sentinella_

_The time is nearly here. The ghosts of the past of the Vongola are rising, and the secrets of the sky and earth are coming as well. There will be a lot to work on, but for now, focus on the tasks at hand. There will be obstacles nearing that you cannot interfere just like what you have done regarding the Succession of the Vongola and Shimon. This time, they will be off your hands, but you may have a hand in the inheritance of the wills. _

_I expect that you already know how to act regarding this matter as what we have talked about a long time ago. You know the fates of these people, but you must not utter a word about this. Leave the matters between Shimon and Vongola to us, and I will leave the inheritance of wills to you. I believe there are some businesses that are to be done regarding it._

_Until then, wait for my next correspondence. _

_Bermuda von Vichtenstein_

Tsuna folded the letter back and sighed. She looked at her agents one by one, each having a serious face. She knew what those looks are. "It would seem that the succession is not the only thing that is required of a true Vongola boss, is it?"

"No, it's not," Giotto said and sighed. "Let me guess, we have a lot of work on our plate again?"

Lampo groaned, "Aw come on, we've barely had a month's vacation after the Varia fiasco. Of all the families in the world, why must we have to be stuck in getting involved with the ones with connections to the Tri-Ni-Sette?"

"Because of all the things in this world, the Tri-Ni-Sette is most important," Ugetsu said. "Nothing must be amiss when that certain set of objects is concerned,"

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "Which is why we are going to watch over the Vongola in the coming months. I will not have any mishaps to occur involving the seven of you, understand?"

They could only nod. "We understand the situation," G replied.

Tsuna smiled, "Good. Now, can we get out of this infirmary? I have some school work to do, and Byakuran-kun and I have something else entirely to talk about," she said, dismissing all of them.

…

When the seven of them got out of the room, all were wearing serious faces. They felt troubled with the information they were getting. It had been decided for a long time, but they looked like they had never anticipated that kind of scenario before. They would once again find themselves getting involved with the Vongola because of a certain fact that all of them knew.

"Of all the things that has to happen, why this?" Lampo complained as they all walked towards the study room where they were doing their own homework.

Ugetsu looked at Lampo, "We all knew this had to happen sooner or later, or else there will be consequences," he stated.

"Yeah, but the fact that we are still recovering from the Varia thing, and Hime is still recovering herself from the exhaustion of her flame reserves, we're a bit unequipped with the proper things yet, and Bermuda-sama tells us that we have another mission concerning the Tri-Ni-Sette?" Lampo continued to rant.

G scowled at him, "The Tri-Ni-Sette is _always_ _Sentinella_'s priority, idiot. There is no way we can ever _reject_ a mission from Bermuda-sama regarding _that_." He said as he opened the door to the study hall, where mountains of books were shelved up to the ceiling, that they even needed some ladders to retrieve a book from the higher parts of the shelves.

Daemon went on ahead of them as he went up on one of the ladders to retrieve a book concerning Algorithm, "If I didn't know any better, the Varia trouble the Vongola had that lead to the risk of Hime's health is also related to the Tri-Ni-Sette, was it not?" he wondered as he purposely dropped the said book below without a care, which Knuckle caught with thanks.

"Can you get the one with the theories on Calculus?" Knuckle asked.

Daemon glared, "Do I look like a librarian to you?" he demanded.

"No, you're on the section, so why not ask than waste my time trying to find it up there?" Knuckle replied.

"You're just afraid of that kind of height," Alaude stated as he read his book on Quantum Physics. "Going back on the previous subject," he looked at Giotto, "What do we do now?" he wondered. "Surely this is something that can't be discussed as simply as the discussion of the succession of the Vongola did."

Giotto could only nod in agreement. "It's really up to Tsuna for that matter. Whatever move Sentinella will make, it will be all up to her," he stated. "And if it all comes to her when she is in doubt, Anna-sama will be there for her,"

"Just like a mom, eh?" Knuckle said.

Giotto smiled. "Just like a mom," he said. In just a split second, his eyes flickered orange gold before returning to its original blue hues.

…

**One Month Later**

Natsuki woke up in cold sweat. The lights opened for him to see Reborn in his pajamas looking at him, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," he stated.

Shaking his head with vigor, he looked at his tutor with frantic eyes, "I-I just saw an older Giotto-nii in an Italian pinstriped suit with a cape-and-and he had gloves like the Primo did!" he said in a panicky voice. "He was in Hyper Dying Will mode and he said something about some sort of succession of the wills…and then there were other people around him that looked like older versions of G-san, Asari-san, Lampo-san, Daemon-san, Knuckle-san and Alaude-san!" he added.

Reborn looked at him with the same blank expression, but knowing his tutor, he seemed to be very deep in thought. There was never a time that he had ever had that dream. It was his first time seeing a full-grown man in an Italian suit and looked good in it. Most of the people he found in that attire were the old Mafiosi that he had been surrounded with since he was ten. But why was Giotto wearing that kind of attire? A Vongola-related attire for that matter. He thought _Sentinella_ was an organization of the Mafia Law, so it didn't make sense.

"No wonder…" Reborn managed to utter. Natsuki was about to ask why he said that, but the baby beat him to it. "I believe what you saw was not your cousin," he said.

Natsuki stared at his tutor, "What? What do you mean it's not him? I saw him with my own eyes!"

"Are you a complete idiot? I told you, that is not Ieyatsu Giotto," Reborn said trying to hide his irritation. "What greeted you in your dream is the first generation of the Vongola." He explained.

As if hearing him wrongly, Natsuki stared at him like a total idiot. "W-What…? The first generation? But why would they haunt my dreams at this time?! They could have done it when I was still a candidate!" he complained. "But moreover, why do they look like Giotto-nii and the other Sentinella agents?!"

"Must be coincidences, but that's beside the point. The first generation existed four hundred years ago, and it is only normal that some of the people in this time looked like someone from the past, so just drop it. The main concern is why Vongola Primo paid you a visit in your dreams,"

Natsuki stopped for a while. What made the ghost of his ancestor appear in his dreams? Unless there was something else that he wants to convey to him…but what? "I guess that's a logical explanation…but then…what will I get with him invading my head?" he wondered.

"Something that is bound to be concerning the family, that's what," Reborn replied. "The Vongola Primo has appeared in the dreams of the past bosses before, including the Ninth when he was newly appointed, but all of them had been told that they are not worthy of inheriting his will," he looked at Natsuki's shocked face, "But considering that he visited you without saying things near that thought, I guess his motives are different,"

"What could those motives be then?" the blond wondered.

"I have no idea." Reborn said. "But I think I know who does,"

Neither of the two noticed that someone else has been woken up by Natsuki's scream the next room over. Tsuna, who had just gotten a drink of water and was just innocently passing by his room, heard all of it. Eyes wide, she immediately used her stealth as not to get noticed. A troubled expression marring her face.

Tsuna stayed up late that night, thinking about the letter in her hands. Another trouble will begin something that she has no hand of this time. She will only be part of it, agreeing to play by the cards. She had always anticipated this kind of situation when it had concerned this incident. They had prepared for this for three years, but she felt like this was unplanned. An impromptu plan. This was the affair of the Vongola, but if it weren't for Sentinella's duty to the Tri-Ni-Sette, she wouldn't be crossing paths with her brother.

Groaning, she leaned on the headboard of her bed, "Of all the things…I guess twins do cross paths one way or another when it comes to fate…" she grumbled.

From her window, she didn't notice a translucent man with golden hair wearing a pinstriped suit and mantle was looking at the two rooms far from them, before disappearing in a flash of orange.

**TBC **

**Okay! Reading some of my mail after three or four days out of the internet, I was shocked to see a lot of alerts in my mail (and most of them the manga updates I stocked there when March began) from all of you guys. I never knew you guys were that interested in this fic. When I also tallied your desire on which fic I should start with, a lot requested **_**Ghosts of the Past**_**. So now, I am getting started. **

**I did mention that I am not making any promises but…you have to wait until I am done. I have my reasons why I didn't want to update all that often since I would lose my muse quickly, and the fact that I am currently centering my attention to five (or is it six?) different fics from what I have posted in my profile, including this. **

**This is only a preview, as I am still not done with the other chapters since I too, have no idea where this is going yet. Give me let's say…the better part of my vacation which is from April to May, and then when June comes (which is the beginning of my second year in college), I will be able to just simply update and edit some things I might have missed in my finished fic along the way. I have to tell you, this worked with **_**Turning the Tables **_**alone. I didn't really listen to my head when I published Two Little Schemers before it was even done. **

**So people, please understand that this is merely a preview, and maybe, just maybe, I will see you guys in two months!**

**(Why do I get the feeling that most of you will be pissed that this is only a preview…?)**

**-Cathy Rin**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm back! **

**Well, I did say I would update this month, but I didn't add a specific date, so when I checked my e-mail for reviews, I found one who was pissed off last June 2. Please note that like all of us, I have a life. **

**As if I **_**have**_** a proper one. XD**

**Author's notes at the bottom, concerning my update frequency. **

**For now, enjoy~!**

**Chapter 2 The Beginning**

Two days later, Tsuna was back on track with assisting Reborn with her little brother's training. Natsuki had refused to believe that he was seeing the real Tsuna this time, for her illusion made a good clone of her. But one look from her and he knew that his sister was real enough to go by. Happy that his sister was alright after their fight a month ago, he had tried to convince her in teaching him how she fights, much to Tsuna's happiness, but she had warned him that she will be a brutal teacher.

But then, who was more brutal than Reborn?

"KEEP RUNNING!" Tsuna shouted as she hopped from tree to tree with a crossbow loaded with three arrows, courtesy of G.

Natsuki was running for his life in the middle of Namimori Mountain at the crack of dawn. "HIIEE!" he shouted as he was almost hit by three arrows with such preciseness he had to move like a palm tree. He had been running like a madman at the mountain for a good two hours, and his sister seemed not to be running out of arrows. She had started shooting with one arrow, but as the time passed, she increased the amount per shoot. It didn't bid well for the blond that his sister might be trying to kill him, either by using her crossbow or him dying of exhaustion. "Nee-san, are you trying to kill me?!"

Tsuna continued to shoot him, but this time, she increased it to four per shot as an answer. "It's important to train to escape and evade a shot that can kill you. It's better if I start trying to kill you with this now. There are amateurs that are too confident that they can kill a Vongola. If you die by their hands, then you have no right to call yourself a Vongola!" she shouted. "I will be shamed if you become the Decimo and die before you're twenty-five at the hands of amateurs! I'm the one who deemed you worthy after all!"

At that moment, Natsuki discovered that Reborn was the lesser demon of the two. The greater being his sister. He guessed this is what happens when you are trained by a prefect (that became her boyfriend) and the nineteenth leader of Sentinella. You would learn how to torture and/or kill your trainees in the most painful way possible. "This is so not working for me! What will happen if I die by your hands?! Who will inherit the position then?" he taunted.

Tsuna stopped for a moment to think, which gave Natsuki time to stop and rest. "Hmm…good point, but if that happens, then the Vongola will cease to exist, right? And the Vongola rings will return to the creator of it, which is someone that will remain nameless, and then our troubles will decrease. Then that means it will make my job easier if I kill you then," she decided as she loaded her crossbow again, aiming at Natsuki's head.

Natuski felt her attempt and ran as fast as he could again. "That's completely senseless!" he protested as he kept on running away from his sister that has gone to Crazy Mode. He doesn't want to know how she got that kind of mode nor didn't he want to see that person who taught her. Clearly a lot of things have been rammed into his sister's brain while he was gone and she was an apprentice of the leader of the Watchers. He should have chosen to stay home while being trained, seriously. Then he would have the chance to monitor everything she does. But what right did he have? He wasn't the older twin, and yet, he wished he was, and the fact remains that his sister has a mind of her own and too strong to be led by the nose. What was once meek and pliable was now strong-willed.

And now, she was trying to kill him for the sake of training. Her bloodlust was like Hibari Kyouya's, but he wonders if her methods are all her own, or the prefect had actually once planned to kill her. "It is senseless to you, but it's not to me. Keep moving or you'll make my motive come true! A real Vongola boss must escape from Death's door on his own!" she lectured, "Now keep running if you wish to live for the next fifteen minutes!" she shouted.

"NO WAY! REBORN! SAVE ME!" Natsuki shouted.

"No can do idiot," Reborn said. When Natsuki looked back to his tutor, he was shocked to see him dress as Tarzan, his spiky hair all over the place, and Leone perched on his head as usual. "Tsuna's right, you have to learn to escape or die trying." He supported.

"How is this going to help me?!" he complained.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna stopped trying to kill Natsuki when they got to the clearing they were before when she started attacking him. Taking down her crossbow and sitting on the ground, she looked at her brother who was lying beside her. "How's that for endurance training?" she asked.

Natsuki's head shot up and glared, "Were you seriously trying to kill me?!" he complained.

Tsuna laughed lightly as she looked that the sky, "Someone told me that you should do everything you can whether training or in the real battlefield. That's the only way you could improve. It's better that you die in training than get out of it but end up as a weak fighter,"

"And that person is?" Natsuki urged.

Tsuna smiled, "Anna-sama,"

Natsuki sat up, "Speaking of her, how did you guys meet anyways? It's now common knowledge that she preferred staying here in Japan before going on a 'World Escapade' by the time you inherited her title," he said.

Tsuna thought for a moment on how to conceal that particular tidbit. There was no way she would reveal the identity of Anna that easily, and it would cause unnecessary confusion. "Well…let's just say that she discovered my abilities at a young age and has been keeping tabs at me. I don't know how though. When she discovered it, she also discovered Giotto-nii and the others, and well…it started from there. She taught me everything she knew and the duties of Sentinella."

"Tsuna," Reborn decided to cut in. He knew it was his only chance of ever confirming things that were plaguing his mind. "Is part of your duties to uphold the balance of the Tri-Ni-Sette?" he asked.

At that, her eyes widened. She never expected that he would catch up on this so easily. It seemed that something had happened that made him ask it. But she had to give a straight answer if she wanted this to end quickly, "More or less. Our number one priority is to sustain the balance of the Tri-Ni-Sette alongside Vindice. It's something that we always do. Like the Vongola succession. A part of it has something to do with making sure that a part of the Tri-Ni-Sette is given to its real owner, and even if the Ninth hadn't sent that letter of request, we would still move for the sake of the Vongola Rings." She explained. "Our life is a bit complicated on matters of the mafia, don't you think?" she asked her brother with a soft amused smile. But from the corner of her eyes, Reborn was dissatisfied with her answer, since it was a common knowledge already in the deeper parts of the mafia.

"Do you know the certain origins of the Tri-Ni-Sette?" Reborn wondered.

Tsuna shook her head, "I wish I knew as well, but Bermuda-sama has no knowledge on how the Tri-Ni-Sette came to be, just the Arcobaleno," she slipped on purpose. "But a man had said that we have a role to play concerning the Tri-Ni-Sette, and we are duty-bound to protect it no matter what."

Reborn absorbed the bit of information Tsuna was willing to give out. "I see," he muttered.

"Speaking of the Vongola, I had a dream two days ago," Natsuki brought up, which caught the attention of Tsuna. "A man who looked like Giotto-nii and the others appeared in my dreams, saying something about the succession of the wills, and then…I woke up. Reborn told me he was the Vongola Primo and his guardians, since they all looked like older versions of Giotto-nii and G-san and the rest of your agents," he informed.

Tsuna thought for a moment, her face looking like she was thinking of something logical to explain, but inside, she was in deep thought about what comes next. She had known from two nights ago that he had the dream, but she does not know how to hint it to him without his tutor reading between every line that comes out of her lips.

"I guess that means there are more trials to come," she responded, which made the tutor and his student look at her in interest. But Tsuna was onto the baby. She would not dare reveal things this early in the game, and she knew for a fact that he would do everything he can to get things out of her. If he wanted to think she was quite oblivious to the things she is spilling, then so be it. "And I think your dream can only mean one thing,"

Natsuki tilted his head, still not getting it. "What does it mean, exactly?" he asked.

At the question, Tsuna became exasperated and sighed, "How slow can you get, Natsuki? Of course your dream means that there is more to getting the rings itself! I can't believe your denseness," she groaned.

"Oh…" Natsuki let out, letting the words sink in. But the moment it did, his eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?!" he shouted in panic. "Do you mean to tell me that something bad—that could possibly kill me—is about to happen concerning these rings _again_?"

"Don't ask me," Tsuna said in refusal as she stood up from her spot in the ground. "There is only so much that I am willing to tell you, and spoon-feeding you about these things is a big no in my books,"

Natsuki followed his sister's gaze to the sky, knowing that she was deep in thought about some things. "They are coming soon…" she muttered.

"Huh?" Natsuki reacted.

Tsuna shook her head in dismissal, "Nothing. Shall we get home?" she offered a hand to her brother, which Natsuki gladly took and stood up. "I'm making lunch today, so we have to get home early," she informed.

…

Giotto stood from his study at his house, gazing at the window. Troublesome things are going on again, and it will be one of the most difficult ones. To say that the Varia was just a little trouble was an understatement. Tsuna had labeled them a nuisance outright. The real trouble starts right now, and the moment it begins, things will be revealed whether they like it or not. They had known it from the start, but they secretly hoped that this day would never come at all to spare them the headache that was not necessary for their being.

"Of all the things…" he muttered. "Things will get even more complicated…"

"Whoever said that it was going to be easy?" Alaude's voice asked as he approached his lover. "The issue of the Tri-Ni-Sette is not that easy to handle, and you know it."

Giotto sighed as he looked at him, "But Alaude…this concern is…" he started, but Alaude cut him off.

"This concern is for all of us. If we are to fulfill our duties, this will be over in a few days. Trust me," he stated.

As if on reflex, Giotto closed his eyes and buried his head on Alaude's shoulder, breathing the scent of his hair that smelled like mint, "I don't know what I'll do…" he muttered.

Alaude sighed and pulled the blond into an embrace, "Don't worry about it. Tsuna will come and help you. She will be there every step of the way," he comforted. "Even though I wouldn't be by your side, you will find a way to get past this," he stated.

Giotto smiled and hugged him back, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked.

"A cheesy move Giotto, but yes, you have before," Alaude replied. "In fact-"

Giotto was waiting for his response when he felt Alaude's weight fall on him. It sent alarm bells on his head as he looked at his lover unconscious. The moment he tore away, Alaude almost fell on the ground if it weren't for him who had caught him in time. "Alaude…? Alaude!" he shouted in panic, but the platinum blond-haired man didn't even open his eyes. It was then when he noticed something at the back of Alaude's right hand. It was the mark of the Vongola Cloud Guardian glowing purple.

He was about to take a closer look when it disappeared completely. With worry, he looked at his lover, "Alaude…" immediately, he set Alaude down on the ground properly and went to one of the bookshelves that was glued to the wall. Or at least that's what they want people to think. Pulling a book from one of the high shelves, the bookshelf slid open to reveal an elevator that would take them down on the base. Getting Alaude and carefully leading him down, he immediately punched the code to get him to the base.

Irie was shocked to see Giotto with an unconscious Alaude in his arms when the elevator opened. He had been notified by the computer that Giotto's pod was coming, but did not expect an unconscious other with him.

"W-What happened?" Irie asked.

"No time. Help me get him to the hospital ward." Giotto said, dismissing the conversation for now.

Once Alaude was properly settled in one of the beds in the ward, he immediately told Irie to notify Verde immediately. It was then when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Giotto-san! G and Lampo fainted!" Gokudera's voice shouted. "Takeshi had also texted me saying that Ugetsu-san had also fainted in the middle of their training at their family dojo! What is up?"

Remembering that they never knew of this, he decided to keep it a secret for a bit longer from them. "Alaude lost consciousness too, and I just took him to the hospital ward on base. If the others has this news as well, bring them immediately here at the base hospital ward. I'll contact Tsuna as fast as I can," he instructed.

"Understood." Gokudera said before hanging up.

Taking his phone back into his pocket, he sighed and sat beside Alaude and touched his cheek, hoping in his head that he would be roused. After all, he was a light sleeper, but no such caress would make him rouse. He felt like crying, but he knew that it was not something helpful. It was starting, and he was hopeless that this would go smoothly. But right now, he had to make the necessary calls.

…

Tsuna's phone rang while she was making her special stir-fried vegetables. Knowing that it was from Giotto, she turned off the stove and answered the phone. "What is it Giotto-nii?" as she listened to the call, her eyes slowly widened at what her cousin was saying. "What?" she let out suddenly.

At that, she cursed herself for Reborn and Natsuki heard it the moment they entered the kitchen. "What happened?" she continued. There was no use trying to hide that fact from the two anyway.

"I don't know for sure. I was talking to Alaude and then he lost consciousness. Hayato called as well telling me that the same has happened to G and Lampo. The next call I got was from Kyoko telling me that Knuckle had fainted in the middle of his routine prayers. Daemon was the same. Eliza-san called to say that it happened during illusion training, and Ugetsu did too when he and Takeshi were training in their family dojo! I don't know what to do!" he explained frantically.

Tsuna gritted her teeth. What was happening to them? It was then when it struck her. _'Could it be…?'_ she guessed in her head. She then turned back to Giotto on the phone, "Giotto-nii, listen to me. Keep them inside the base. I'm afraid the ghosts of the past is about to resurface," she said cryptically, low enough to not reach the ears of the two behind her.

Giotto somehow knew what she had meant by that, "I…understand…"

Tsuna noticed that his response was half-hearted, but she let that pass for later. "I'll stop by the base tonight. Keep me posted and inform those involved," she instructed before she hung up.

Natsuki knew it was the time to ask her what was wrong, "Nee-san, is there anything that matter?" he asked.

Tsuna looked back at his brother, "Sorry Natsuki, this is…well…private problems…" she excused.

"Oh," Natsuki replied, letting it pass. "Okay, I won't pry. But Nee-san, can you hurry up with the vegetables?" he wondered, shifting topics.

Tsuna's smile returned to its normal place and started the fire again, "You'll have to wait for three more minutes, so out of the kitchen! Men are banned from here when a woman wants to cook by herself," she said as she ushered Natsuki out of the kitchen and back into the dining room with Reborn. Sighing at the retreating company, she went back to cooking while her thoughts were filled of the fast disaster that had occurred. This was going to be a huge problem.

Natsuki stared at the door to the kitchen at the dining room a few moments after he was casted out of the kitchen. When he had heard his sister shout in a voice he had never thought she could produce, he immediately rushed in to hear that some of her agents had suddenly lost consciousness. The fact that Tsuna was not willing to talk about it in front of him made him realize that it was something that he has no right to know about, one way or another, so he had let it pass.

…

Night came and Tsuna yet again, conjured a real illusion of her so that she could sneak out and get to the base in time. It was the only way so that her brother wouldn't meddle, but she knew that somewhere inside the house, the baby hitman was watching her every move, although he couldn't follow her even if he had wanted to. It was a private matter, and even a hitman couldn't interfere, unless the said hitman was an Arcobaleno, but he didn't have to know that. It would make matters worse for Natsuki being kept in the dark about her own world.

When she arrived at the base through the park entrance, she immediately made a beeline towards the hospital ward where she had been in for the past month. She never thought she would get back to that place just a few days after her lockdown was lifted. There she saw Giotto beside the bed of Alaude, looking at the sleeping blond with worry and fear.

"Giotto-nii…" she called.

Giotto looked at Tsuna, "Tsuna…it's starting…"

"I know," Tsuna replied. "This is where things will get hard."

**TBC**

**I know this is not up to my standards in writing, but this is all I could come up with. I tried to edit this for the last two months, really I did, but it just won't…work. **

**Okay, back to the update frequency, I guess not that often now. When I was updating Turning the Tables, it was once a week, but now, I'm not really sure. I'm still stuck in Chapter 8 in this, and a lot of other things, so maybe every two, three weeks? I made it a habit to not allow it to catch up to what I am writing now, but my life has a stupid timing of messing up.**

**I hope you will be fine with this, and I hope you really understand me, but I will make sure that this sequel will be worth your while!**

**REVIEW~!**


End file.
